No choice
by DevouredOne
Summary: Finn shall kill Marceline's father today, or the world will end. And today is Marceline's birthday, where he can catch him. But it is not what he wanted... Short story.
1. Chapter 1

…Hello again! This is a short story, for which I will make two endings. Stay tuned!

…Finn was on his way to Marceline's birthday. But for him, it wasn't a party or holiday. Her father was here, and he was the reason for Finn this time. He knew, that he have no option, but it was the worst thing to do on her party. Finn was going to kill Marceline's Father, even if it will mean death for him. He have remembered suddenly, how he have find a way to kill immortal…

…_- Choose Goose, I need a weapon which is able to kill immortal. Have you got one? - Choose Goose looked at him and answered in strange manner: - This weapon I have not, but I know where it is, if you are brave and hot, seek land of eternal peace! – He gave Finn an ancient map…_

…Finn got closer to the Marceline's home; it wasn't difficult for him to blend in the crowd. He searched around, and suddenly stumbled at some ghosts, which was in the middle of an argument: - Hey, I told you, she would never ask anybody dark and grim on this party! – Finn has tried to go around them, remembering the dialogue with the last grim and dark person he has ever seen…

_...He managed to find the land of Eternal Peace. This place was silent and totally lifeless; only the castle on the horizon and nothing around. He managed to get there in time. Then he has opened the gates and saw strange figure, sitting on the throne. _

– _Come here, hero. Many persons before came here, seeking for the sword of ultimate death,- figure made a table and a chair from nowhere. Finn get to the chair and sat:_

_- I want to find the sword, which can kill an immortal,- Figure laughed and answered: _

_- I have got one. But it has price…_

…Finn finally managed to get in the house. There he has slowed down, seeking for the Marceline's father. Firstly, Finn has managed to find Marceline: she was playing her own song. It has reminded him of the deal…

_...- What is the deal? – Finn looked at figure. He laughed: _

_- Well, you shall wear this dark cloak and mask, - both items have appeared in front of the boy. _

_- Is that all? – Finn looked back suspiciously. Figure laughed: _

_- Yes. You will do this? – Finn sat in silence, then answered: _

_- Deal… _

…He has managed to get closer to the center of the room. Marceline's father was near Marceline. Cloaked Finn go straight to him, unsheathing his sword; crowd let him through, then they saw him. Marceline's father looked at him:

- Who are you? – Finn walked towards him and thrust his sword right in his heart. Marceline's father looked right in his eyes; Finn saw fear and understanding in his gaze. Than "life" left body of the Lord of Evil. Everyone was shocked, and didn't do anything when Finn was making his way back from the party…

… - There is your sword and cloak. I hope I won't need it anymore, - Finn dropped this things on the floor, still seeing Marceline's father's eyes.

- What will you do? Tell her? – Figure suddenly asked. Finn watched sword and cloak with mask disappearance and answered:

- I don't know, - He turned around, but heard figure's voice from behind:

- If you won't tell, I will not do this either. Than she will seek me for your deed. But, it is up to you now,- Finn walked from the castle, followed only by the silence…

_What shall he do? Send me your suggestions!_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I have made two endings. Which of them you two like?

Ending 1. I shall tell her…

…Finn returned to the party. Everyone already left it, except crying Vampire Queen. "She loved her father… Yes, sometimes he was rude to her, but she still loved him" – Finn thought to himself, when he entered the room. She looked at Finn and jumped to him , shouting: - You have promised that you will come on my birthday! Where you were? My father was killed! – Her anger suddenly changed on the tears. Finn looked at her and said: - I was there. And I have seen everything, - He gave his hand to Marceline, helping her to get up from the floor. – Then why don't you stop him? – She looked at him. He smiled sadly, and Marceline suddenly realized everything. – You…- Finn said: - I have got no choice. Sorry for everything. If you want to kill me – I will understand, - He turned around and walked away, feeling himself not a hero but a murderer…

Ending 2. Better for her to know nothing…

…Finn returned to the party. Everyone already left it, except crying Vampire Queen. "She loved her father… Yes, sometimes he was rude to her, but she still loved him" – Finn thought to himself, when he entered the room. She looked at Finn and jumped to him , shouting: - You have promised that you will come on my birthday! Where you were? My father was killed! – Her anger suddenly changed on the tears. Finn hugged her and answered: - I was on my way here, when person in the robe got on my way. He attacked me and managed to stun me. When I have awakened, I have run here as fast as I could, - His lips were moving by themselves, 'cause he would never tell such a thing to anyone. He suddenly realized, that greater good can look awful. "And heroic deed just hurt the only person I adore…"

Well, there it is. Story is complete for now. May be one day I will remake it. For now, I have two other stories. Liked that? Review it. Or, if you didn't like it, explain why.


End file.
